Disoriented Fabrications
by aI eNzErU
Summary: Summary: Yuki is a cold-blooded assassin. He had always believed that he would be alone, that he would always wallow in darkness. Tohru was the girl he saved from a fire. Everything changed from there. Now he believes that Tohru was a burden to him that s
1. Heart of Darkness

Summary: Yuki is a cold-blooded assassin. He had always believed that he would be alone, that he would always wallow in darkness. Tohru was the girl he saved from a fire. Everything changed from there. Now he believes that Tohru was a burden to him that she was a weakling that clung onto him, messing up his life. Then, he found out that whatever he had believed, was wrong.

Key: "…"- speech

'…'- thoughts

Disoriented Fabrications

Chapter 1- Heart of Darkness

'_Cold, bloodshed, loneliness and darkness…'_

It was a clear night. No clouds hung in the sky to blot out the velvet of black. Nor did any stars shine. Only the full moon was up, eerily casting its light. The moon of bloodshed and killing.

In the heart of a building, blood had been spilled. It was cold and dark, the only light coming from badly placed candles. What little light there was only showed glimpses of the numerous bodies littering the ground and the blood that had splattered all over the walls.

In the midst of the gore, were two men, the only two left alive in the blood-splattered room.

One of them lay on the floor, his clothes all tattered and sprinkled with blood. A large, gaping wound was at his side, blood still flowing out of it. His eyes were filled with terror as he stared at the person in front of him.

His companion was a young man, though clad in a mature suit of working clothes and a grey-white trench coat thrown over it, could not have been more that 17 or 18. His hair was a silverish-grey, cut to the nape of his neck. His body was slim like a young boy's, but there was an indescribable strength and power hidden in his slim frame. And the man and those dead around him should know, for the fragile looking person was the one who had caused all the bloodshed as easily as one would have breathed.

And the young man's eyes. A soft lavender-gray in colour, they seemed so lifeless, so unemotional, as if his soul had left him.

'_How could someone so young have those sort of eyes?' _the man on the floor wondered, _'It just looks like the irony of a cruel twist of fate!'_

The young man drew out a silver gun from the folds of his coat, aiming it at the other man. The man started in alarm.

"Wait! Don't kill me! Please!" he pleaded in his panic.

"Don't kill you?" the young man said as if it was a foreign tongue, "I'm afraid that's not possible. Besides, Akito ordered you death."

"Akito?" the man said sharply, "How are you related to him?"

"I'm his cousin." The young man answered, "But I'm more like a mindless puppet to him. For him to play out his sadistic games."

The man stared wordlessly at the young man's nonchalance, "Just… who are you?"

"Who am I?" the young man smiled, a smiled so fake and thin, "I'm, Yuki Sohma. Just most called me by my nickname: the Nezumi Youkai"

"The Nezumi… Youkai?" the man said in disbelief.

The Nezumi Youkai, the top assassin in the world, wanted by every state. The one who had killed thousands, smothering life after life just like one disposed of rubbish. The one with eyes like the eyes of the devil himself.

"Correct." Yuki said softly, before loading a bullet, "Rest in peace."

In the pull of a trigger, and a deafening bang, the man hit the floor, never to rise again.

'_Cold, bloodshed, loneliness and darkness…'_

Yuki glanced around the room, eyeing the blood that had painted the walls.

He stared at his hands. The hands that had killed so many. The hands that were covered in blood that would never be washed away.

He wondered tiredly, yet again, if this would ever stop. If he could escape from all the bloodshed, from all the darkness, from all the loneliness, from all his guilt. And lead a normal life.

No, he could never do that. That was an answer his heart had known since all this began. Nothing would ever change. He would always be a pawn of Akito, satisfying his every whim.

His heart would always be lonely, with no one to share his joys, his sadness, and his guilt.

He would continue to kill other, slaughter them one by one, spilling their blood.

He hands would always be tainted by the blood of others, and his heart and soul would always be filled by the overwhelming darkness.

In all, Yuki would always believe…

That his heart would never have any room for light… for hope… anymore…

Only that his heart would be filled with the eternal presence of cold, bloodshed, loneliness…

…and darkness…

Author's Notes: Hello everyone… This is my first fanfic here as most of you can see… so I'd be thankful for anyone to show me the ropes… hehe!

Nezumi Youkai: Rat Phantom (Loosely translated)


	2. Wondering Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…

Key: "…"- speech

'…'- thought

scene change

Disoriented Fabrications

Chapter 2- Wondering Changes

"It's time already?" a startled look crossed her face, her eyes widening.

"Yes it is." Her companion answered, idly wondering how large her eyes could grow before they popped out, "And with all due respect, I told you yesterday."

"You did?" her eyes implored, before retreating sheepishly, "Oh yeah, you did."

Her companion just smiled.

"Do I really have to go?" she asked hesitatively.

"Well… you could always wait for him here." Her companion answered dryly, "And when he comes, you'd most probably not have a chance to explain before he attacks you, and then you'll have to choose between killing him or letting him kill you-"

"Okay! Okay! I get you're point" she pouted, "I'll go… After all, if I don't, I'd be blaming myself for his death anyway…"

"That's the girl I know." Her companion smiled, "Let's get you ready."

* * *

Yuki's face was a piece of blank as he stared at the house.

Well, it was a typical two-storey house, the type that dominated in Japan. But that wasn't what worried Yuki.

What worried him was the prospect of the house being totally surrounded by forest, being practically cut of from civilization. There wasn't even a proper road. Only the dirt road that cut through the forest, which Yuki was currently standing on.

Yuki sighed as he stepped forward to ring the doorbell, _'What possessed me to come here in the first place?'_

'"_There's this person who really irks me."' _Akito's voice was still fresh in his mind, _'"Would you go and kill her for me?"'_

'_And it was just my luck that a cousin, whom I have never met before, was 'generous' enough to let me stay with him.'_ Yuki sighed.

The door opened, cutting off his thoughts, a pair of misty gray eyes met his. The person who opened the door was a guy in his twenties. He wore a purplish-gray kimono, his hair a messy mop of black.

"Aya?" he asked in surprised, "Is that you?"

"I'm sorry?" Yuki blinked.

"I asked if that was you, Aya." The guy said impatiently, "Did you cut your hair and grow younger or something? Because you definitely look different…"

"I'm sorry, I'm-" Yuki tried to say.

"Or did you go for plastic surgery? Aya, that's so unlike you!" the guy exclaimed, "And I liked you the way you were! But were you trying to change for me? That's so touching!"

This guy was getting on Yuki's nerves, "EXCUSE ME! I'm not Aya or whoever he is!"

The guy blinked, "Then who are you?"

"I was sent by Akito, for a mission." Yuki took a deep breath as he calmed down.

A look of recognition crossed the guy's face, before a slate of mischief settled in his eyes, "Oh… You must be Yuki."

"Yes… and you are?" Yuki asked.

"Shigure Sohma." The guy winked, "Or otherwise known as the Sakusen Inu"

"The Sakusen Inu?" Yuki's eyes widened, "The tactics and strategy master?"

"Yup!" Shigure grinned, "Guilty as charged!"

Yuki hardly believe his ears, this nut of a guy was the famous Sakusen Inu? The tactics and strategy genius?

"Hey! I know it's impressive!" Shigure laughed, "Don't need to stare so much, you'll be staying with me until you complete this mission."

"And you're supposed to be my cousin?" Yuki asked dryly.

"Well, actually, the whole family is in the same trade? Didn't you know that?" Shigure informed, "You must have stayed beside Akito for too long."

"I didn't come for your useless jests." Yuki said emotionlessly, "Just let me in and give me the information."

"Alright, alright." Shigure muttered, while gesturing Yuki in, "Young people these days, always in a rush."

"I have reason for being in a rush." Yuki gave Shigure a cold glare.

"Well, take a seat." Shigure offered as he searched for something.

Yuki tried to find a clean place to seat, but to no avail, "This place is messier than my old place."

"Can't blame an old man for being messy." Shigure defended as he dug through a pile of rubbish, "Apart from my day job, I still have to see to Akito's demands."

"Whatever." Yuki cleared a place on the sofa to sit.

"AH! Found it!" Shigure triumphantly pulled out a file from under the mess, "Here you go."

Yuki flipped through its contents, quickly, "So, I'm supposed to be hunting down this agent called Haven."

"The one and only. Haven is the top secret agent in the world, rivaling your position." Shigure cleared a space opposite Yuki, "And she's supposed to be a babe."

"That's not important." Yuki said impatiently, "Where was she last seen?"

"Apparently, around this region, except for the time at Tokyo Tower." Shigure answered.

"Hmm…" Yuki said thoughtfully, "Any pictures?"

"Unfortunately, no." Shigure sighed, "She's really good, coming and going in the shadows, we don't know if Haven is her real name or cover name either."

"Great. Not much leads." Yuki sighed, "This will be a real challenge. I think I'd better get started if I want to finish this fast."

"Oh yes. I forgot to remind you." Shigure said, "I've applied you into the nearby school, you'll be attending school there tomorrow."

Yuki froze in his tracks, "School? Whatever for?"

"You're 18 aren't you?" Shigure asked, surprised, "Don't you have to go to high school?"

"I've never gone to school." Yuki snapped coldly, "There was never a need to. And I don't plan to start now."

"Well, what if I said that school is your only lead for now?" Shigure said slyly.

"What?" Yuki quirked an eyebrow.

"The only thing we do know about Haven is that she is about your age." Shigure grinned, "And that she also appeared at the nearby school during a fire. She saved someone then. So, my thought is, why would she specially appear there to do such a trivial thing like that? Well, it's most probably that she studies there, and she saved the person because it was convenient enough."

Yuki sighed, Shigure did make sense.

"Oh alright." Yuki frowned, "I'll go."

"Good!" Shigure grinned, "Hmm… it's four already. The Neko should be back soon."

"Neko?" Yuki gave Shigure a hard look, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing a tanned figure of an 18-year-old boy with wild orange hair and eyes.

"Welcome back, Kyo." Shigure welcomed

Yuki felt his heart drop to the bottom of hell; his worst nightmare had come true.

Kyo gave Yuki a startled look, before going ballistic, "THE NEZUMI YOUKAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I would like to ask the same thing, Yosei Neko." Yuki glared icily at Kyo.

"I LIVE HERE! OF COURSE I'D BE HERE!" Kyo erupted with raw anger.

"So do I." Yuki returned the favor with his own icy anger.

"WHAT! HOW CAN THAT BE! GET OUT NOW!" Kyo was fuming with murderous rage.

"If I had known you were living here, I wouldn't have come within a perimeter of here in the first place." Yuki said impatiently.

"Ahahaha… I see you guys have met." Shigure forced a grin.

"What is the meaning of this, Shigure?" both Kyo and Yuki gave Shigure murderous glares.

Shigure shrank under the intenseness of the glares as beads of cold sweat covered his face.

* * *

"What is this guy doing here anyway?" both Yuki and Kyo asked in unison, before exchanging glares with each other.

"Now, now." Shigure held up his hands, "I believe you have met."

"We've met." Yuki said poisonously.

"Why you." Kyo growled.

"Kyo! Down!" Shigure ordered, "As I was saying, Yuki this is Kyo. Kyo this is Yuki. You've known each other as the Nezumi Youkai and the Yosei Neko as I can see. You're cousins."

"We're cousins?" they both exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, you are. Though I don't understand how come you two know each other without even having a clue you were cousins." Shigure said.

"We know each other only because this Neko here is just below me in the rankings of the top assassins. He sees me as a threat." Yuki glared at Kyo, "And he keeps wanting to try to beat me. Which is mortally impossible for such a moron like him."

"Why you! You wanna fight doncha?" Kyo bared his fists.

"I don't have the time for the likes of you." Yuki intoned, "I have a job to do and I intend to do it now."

Yuki got up from his seat and made his way to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kyo fumed, still baring his fists.

"I've got work to do." Yuki glanced back as he made his way out of the door, "And I intend to do it in peace."

Yuki slammed the door shut, silencing the entire estate.

* * *

Yuki was muttering aimless insults to Kyo as he walked into the city.

"I can't believe that Neko is living here! I never should have accepted Shigure's offer to put me up." Yuki muttered angrily as he stomped into town, a dark angry aura clouding his head.

He nearly bumped into someone, making him snap back into reality.

'_That wasn't good. I got distracted by my anger. I'd be easier to attack if I stayed that way.'_ Yuki reprimanded himself, while switching his senses into alert.

The sounds of a fight reached his ears. Turning sharply, he made his way towards that direction. His senses led him to a back alley, he stayed on sharp alert.

He strode cautiously into the area. The sounds of fighting were getting louder. There were heavy grunts, which signaled the presence of muscled man. Laced among them, was also the strangled, muffled screams of a young girl.

Yuki's eyes dipilated. He rushed into the scene. Heads turned as they felt his presence. Five heavily muscled thugs stood before him, below them, slumped on the floor, was a badly wounded girl.

Not really knowing why, Yuki reacted badly. He charged.

In a whirl of fury kicks, punches and skills. Yuki beat the five thugs up, leaving them in a bloody heap on the floor.

Breathing lightly, Yuki frowned at his bloody hands, before turning to the girl, slumped on the floor. She had was rather small, her long hair as soft chestnut brown. Her heart-shaped face was covered with a few soft bruises, but nothing too serious. Her leg was another story, it twisted badly, and was purple from strain.

Knowing he couldn't just leave her there, Yuki scooped her up into his arms. For a moment there, her eyes opened, leaving Yuki lost in them. They were a brilliant dark amber, swirling with emotions.

Her strength left her, her eyes closed again. Yuki sighed, wondering hard on what ever had possessed him to help him. He was never going to get the end from Shigure and that Neko.

As he left the back alley, a shadowed figure watched him with interest, "Stage One, Successful."

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 up! It's kinda crappy, especially the middle part, but it's the best I can do through a writers block!

All comments welcome!

Yosei Neko: Wild Cat

Sakusen Inu: Tactics Dog

Not very original… I know…


End file.
